


The Demon, the Saint, and the Hero

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, oneyplays
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood and Violence, Demons, Gen, Medieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being lost in such a lonely and desolate place. Never seeing human life for the past few months. Fighting for a life that might not even be worth living. Everything felt so hopeless, but Jakey fought on. He believed there was light at the end of the tunnel, and it rushed in to save his life.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	The Demon, the Saint, and the Hero

Jake’s heart was in his ears, drumming cruel songs that only caused his panic to worse. His feet were sore and blistered. The shoes he wore could hardly be called shoes anymore. Every step was slightly numbed by his calloused souls but the gravel and shattered glass still caused him to grit his teeth.

His grip was lubricated by sweat and he held deathly tight to his rapier and shield, both battered and bloodstained. His eyes stayed straight ahead of him, refusing to look behind at the behemoth that owned the monstrous footsteps pursuing him.

His vision was shrouded by dull grey stone walls and rusted chains dangling from broken ceilings. The holes through the ceiling offered a small peak at the grim looking world outside, dead and abandoned. The sky an ugly yellow, polluted by stingy clouds and flying creatures Jake couldn’t even come up with in his worst nightmares.

His chest tightened from how much he was running. His body begged for him to stop, but one bit of slack was the difference between life or death. He couldn’t manage to take a breath or else it might be his last.

A wall came into view, causing Jake to have to take a harsh turn to the left. His feet nearly slide out from under him but he kept headstrong.

A humanoid figure dragged its feet in front of him, its body adorn by tattered cloth and rotting skin. It took notice of the man running towards it and groaned before holding up a dagger. Jake only held up his shield and pushed the fragile threat to the ground and out of his way, leaving it to be trampled by the beast.

As the turns became more frequent, anxiety piled up in Jake’s chest at the realization that one of these turns might be the last. His thoughts became a reality when a quick spin to the right presented him with a cold wall instead of a continuation of the passageway.

Jake skidded to a halt and with that his stomach dropped. His eyes widened in panic before he swung his head around to behind him and those piercing red eyes penetrated his soul.

The creature was hideous. Sickly green skin that stretched across it’s deformed body, all of its bones jutting out at grotesque angles. It was incredibly tall and hunched over, walking on its knuckles like an ape. Serpent like eyes and a hissing tongue contrasted it’s human like face. Scaled wings were attached to its back and terrible horns curling from its head. Long fangs protruded from it’s mouth and when it’s jaw swung open, they presented themselves in the dull sunlight, somehow looking twice as big as they had before. A hissing growl escaped its throat and rumbled in Jake’s chest.

And as he stood in front of the Goliath, looking up at it, wearing nothing but a single leather chest plate and worn down clothing, baring only a barely intact sword and shield, it really felt hopeless.

Jake had been trapped in this world for a while. He lost track after the first month, but now he sported a beard and his hair was uncomfortably long. He had fought many beasts and thrived with what little he had. But now, being trapped like a hen in a chicken coop and looking up at the fox that broke in, he really felt like this might be the end of the line for him.

The demon seemed to cackle at Jake’s inferior demeanor and extended its neck, it’s jaws unhinged like a snakes. It shot at him at such an incredible speed and in that moment Jake surrendered. He only gave a feeble attempt at holding up his shield and squeezing his eyes shut, not wanting to face his demise.

As his death drew nearer, Jake could only silently wonder, why did he deserve this? What had he ever done to have this be his end? Never saying goodbye to his friends or family, being trapped in a maze in a hellish existence, an unsatisfying conclusion to a terrifying adventure.

This was it. There was no escape. What was the point anymore? There was no reward in this cruel game besides death.

But as Jake stood with his trembling legs, a beaten shield, and silent prayers, fate had a different idea for him. There was a hiss that interrupted the roar the demon let out and the squelching sound of flesh being sliced could be heard. Jake looked up in confusion and saw something was clinging onto the gnarly face of the creature. 

Jake looked closer and noticed whatever it was was humanoid and wore a decent set of armor. In its five fingered grip was a sword that was larger then anything Jake had ever found in the rubble of the labyrinth. It was sharp and pierced through the demon’s skin releasing red liquid onto the floor.

Jake could only feel his heart sink at the thought of some other creature coming in to help bring him his demise. Now there was some other being in here, and judging by its size, it wouldn’t bring him to a nearly as quick or painless one as the giant would’ve. Why couldn’t his world just end him already! Why did it have to drag it out and fuck with him so rudely?

The larger creature fell to its side but it’s legs kept kicking, clawing at the intruder, clearly upset that it’s prey’s execution was interrupted. Jake could only stare in fear and envy as the new arrival pulled his weapon back out from the monster’s flesh and his helmeted face looked to Jake.

The sword was easier to see now, and the sheer size of it was intimidating. It looked about half the length, if not more, of this new competitor who Jake judged to be taller than six feet.

The creature still struggled and tried to regain it’s composure underneath the newcomer. It’s tail thrashed around behind it and it’s screams cut through the thick atmosphere.

“Well?” A voice spoke and startled Jake, snapping him out of his trance like state. He searched for the source of the voice and was shocked to find it was from the new arrival.

“You gonna help or just stand there and get eaten?” His voice was muffled by his thick metal helmet, but Jake still understood him. Through closer inspection Jake noticed a brilliant pair of blue eyes behind the helmet... human eyes... a human! There was one right here, another of his kind! Not something vaguely similar to one. This was a person speaking to him in his language.

Questions flooded Jake’s mind. Was there others? How much did this guy know about this place? Was there hope to find a way home?

“Oh... uh yeah! Yeah!” Jake recomposed himself and a new sense of motivation was present within him. As his fire was refueled his grip on his rapier strengthened and he rushed forwards to join his new ally.

The beast once again stood and it’s claws swung out, warning the two attackers to back away. The stranger only drew his blade and swung back, nicking the end of the claws and causing one of the fingers to fly off. The creature howled in pain and brought up its tail, nailing the side of the stranger and sending him to the wall. It had little effect as the thick armor of the man kept him safe and he stood once again. His sword had dissipated from his hands though and he searched his surroundings for it.

Jake took his opportunity and stabbed his own little sword down on the tail. His dulled blade didn’t cut through the flesh like butter, but it did sink itself in a decent amount, looking like a toothpick had been lodged into the meat. It must’ve been a weak point because the creature reacted powerfully.

Jake felt heavy fingers wrap around his torso as the demon caught him within it’s grip and flung him around. He was met with the unforgiving presence of a wall and a sickening crack. He fell to the floor and his breathing became labored as pain riddled his body.

The demon began to slither towards Jake, it’s jaws once again open and ready to strike. It only growled and spun around though when the tiny whiz of something being shot could be heard. It looked behind it to reveal arrows stuck in its back. Attention was directed to the source and the stranger was revealed to have been shooting them, a sturdy bow in hand.

The demon clawed at its back, trying to pry out the sharp inconveniences stuck in it, but the stranger prevailed with his shooting. The giant only howled and now turned its attention away from Jake completely, facing the other man head on.

Jake took the window of opportunity he had and lifted himself off the ground, trying to move away from the beast. He felt slight jabs at his sides, like there was little knives living under his skin, but he just ignored them. Right now his need to run was far more important to him.

He found shelter behind a broken down piece of wall, ducking for cover and frantically searched for a weapon to reintroduce himself into the battle field. But there was nothing in his proximity.

He peaked back over the wall he hid behind and watched as the other man ran towards the demon, while at the same time those monstrous jaws snapped at him.

Confident metal hands took hold of one of the creature’s horns, swinging himself up and wrapping his legs around the neck of the demon. It thrashed and clawed once again, appearing to panic at the presence on it’s throat.

The bow was lifted into the air, the handle reflecting in the sunlight and sharp metal tips on both ends of it did as well. It was brought down with a shout released from the man and it dug into one of the demons’s eyes. It sounded like popping a bloody balloon as a screech followed it and the stranger was propelled off of the demon’s back.

It clutched into its new wound with its ugly hand and blood leaked through the webbing of its fingers. The weapon of choice still protrude from its eye. It hissed and moaned, frustrated by the new injury and the infuriating bravery of the new soul. His spirit sure was a whole hell of a lot brighter then Jake’s broken down sanity was.

The stranger landed with a quick roll and ended kneeling on his feet. He looked to Jake from the other side of the wall and seemed to bow. The blue eyes behind the helmet winked and Jake, for the first time in forever, let out a smile. 

“That’s how you take care of a pest,” the stranger said.

“Well I’m glad extermination services came in time,” Jake joked, causing the other to let out a slight chuckle.

It was killed pretty quickly though when the blood covered hand of the beast pinned the man down and kept him to the floor. The stranger kept his arms outstretched, trying to keep himself from being crushed by the incredible weight. His limbs trembling from the pressure being applied to him.

Jake’s chest lurched and he continued his previous search for a weapon. Fortunately enough his eyes caught the glimmer of a bloodied sword in the corner of his eye. Further inspection showed it to be the same one the stranger had brought into the fight.

One last double take at the giant next to him before he rolled over to the weapon. Those little knives in his sides stabbed at him more violently but he proceeded to fight through it with a clenched jaw. A minor injury couldn’t distract him.

His fist wrapped around the handle and he lifted the sword from the floor. It’s weight was far greater then the flimsy little rapier Jake had been carrying around and he was startled by it. It jerked on his shoulders, causing pain to flare up once more, but he was able to fight it up.

He one again heard that god awful cackling of the beast and turned to see the stranger was loosing the uphill battle. The space between the floor and the palm was becoming more claustrophobic. Jake acted swiftly.

He swung the sword around and his screaming legs carried him to his target. A violent cry before a hack at the hand sent it clean off and the hand fell from the beast’s wrist. It’s fingers twitched in disturbing patterns as it laid on top of the person trapped underneath it.

The demon backed away, staring at its new nub with burning rage behind it’s remaining eye. It smacked it’s tail onto the floor a few times, trying to let out its pent up anger before it snarled once more at Jake.

Now though, Jake looked at the thing and he truly felt it was less then him. Deep down inside he felt stronger then both it and this world. He was confident in his own survival. He felt as if there was a purpose to it now because on this same ground, close to him, was another of his kind. A possible companion in this hell hole.

One last shove and the stranger pushed the amputated hand off of him successfully. Jake jogged over to him and helped him from the floor. The stranger panted, probably out of breath from his movement and the weight of his armor. He nodded to Jake, silently thanking him for the assistance.

A limb flung between them, causing them to jump back and out of the way of it. They looked to the obvious owner of the arm and saw the demon still had a bit of an attitude left in it.

“Hey, listen,” the stranger snapped for Jake’s attention and Jake gave it to him. 

“See that chain up there?” He pointed to the ceiling and sure enough there was a rusted chin dangling from the ceiling.

“Yeah, what about it?” Jake responded with his hoarse and exhausted voice.

“I want you to go up there with my little buddy you got in your hand, and cut that thing in half. It’s tied to that chandelier and it’ll fall on this thing. I’m go into get it to go underneath it,” he quickly explained and Jake took notice of the chandelier above them, though it looked more like a bear trap.

Thick, dark, and aged. Sharp points coming from every angle of it. It looked more like a torture device then a centerpiece.

Jake nodded, signaling he understood his instructions and dashed in the direction of it. He heard a whistle as the other man called for the attention of the demon.

It was easy to map out the plan to the chain. A thin staircase that blended in with the wall allowed him to reach a balcony like area, stubbing his feet multiple times on the awkwardly sized steps.

He leaned over the railing and there in front of him, just in arms length, was the chain he had been told to break. He traced it with his eyes and looked to see if the leviathan was positioned properly, and sure enough it was directly under it. Jake was excited to finally get this over with, and because of that there was no hesitation in his next action.

He cut the chain and down the centerpiece fell, landing directly on the demon’s neck. There was hardly even a whimper as the giant fell over and it’s limps shook. The nerves within it’s body still fought for survival but the desolate stare behind it’s remaining eye signaled it was over.

It’s mouth hung open with blood slowly leaking from it’s lips. Movement slowly ceased up and limp stillness invaded it.

Jake jogged back down the steps and to the side of the monster’s head. The stranger was already there and had a foot to the giant’s nose, pulling his bow out from it’s hideous face. Jake felt his stomach churn at the gushes that sounded as the flesh was disturbed.

“Here, let me see that,” the stranger reached a hand out to Jake as he put his bow back around his body. Jake noticed he was asking for his sword and gave it back with no protest.

“Thanks,” he nodded before, in one swift motion, he lifted it up and brought it down on the neck of the demon. It cut through it like butter and off came it’s head, rolling on the floor and leaving the monster surely dead.

“Who... who are you?” Jake panted and it caught the others attention. He turned and those blue eyes were once again visible. The stranger didn’t respond with words, but he instead moved to take off his battle worn helmet.

His face was revealed and he was far different from what Jake expected to see. He had shaggy unkempt hair that was hard to tell if it was dirty blonde or light brown thanks to the lighting. Facial hair was barely present on his face and other then a bruise to his cheek he seemed healthy. He might’ve been slightly older then Jake, but not much.

His lips formed into a friendly simper and Jake felt like crying. For the first time in forever there was more then a hungry gaze wishing to tear him to pieces looking at him.

“Chris,” the stranger spoke, turning around fully and offering a hand out to Jake. “I’m Chris,”

His armored grasp was somehow still so warm to Jake as he shook it. Jake hunched over once more in pain though as his injuries reminded him of his presence. He was luckily caught in Chris’s arms and was kept steady by him.

“I’m uh... I’m Jake,” Jake introduced as he let out a nervous little laugh, embarrassed by his weak presence. 

“Well it’s good to meet you here. Honestly I’m just incredibly happy to meet something that isn’t dead or wants me dead,” Chris chuckled. 

“I just saw that thing chasing something from the distance and I got curious. Glad I did because now I found you,” Chris looked back at Jake and he furrowed his brows when he saw the tears cresting Jake’s eyes. 

“You alright?”

“I’m more then alright! I just... I can’t believe it’s another fucking human,” Jake responded.

“Oh you haven’t been here long, have you?”

“I don’t know... how long have you been here?”

“Oh... a year or two I think, and I almost thought I’d never find a human again. I was growing numb to the lack of my own kind,” Jake felt his heart sink at the response. He was only here for about a month and could barely make it, how the hell did this guy do it for so long?

“But god damn you do look like hell,” Chris observed. He moved to a wall, carrying Jake with him. He leaned the younger man against it and allowed him to slide to the floor, resting his exhausted body.

Jake was thankful for the mercy offered to him and his body laid limp. He felt deader then the demon he had just help slay. Chris sat next to him, poking lightly at the his sides. Jake took in a sharp breath, reacting to tender spots on his torso.

“You’re ribs are shattered, we’re going to have to fix that quick. It could puncture something,” Chris explained. He observed Jake closer and his eyes reflected the thoughts moving through his mind. “You’re really fucking pale,”

Chris moved to click off the heavy armor that protected his right arm, dragging it off and placing it next to him with a clunk to the stone brick ground. His scarred hand was revealed and it moved up to Jake’s forehead, the back of it pressed lightly against it.

“Holy shit. You’re burning hot. Are you sick?”

“Well. I guess I’ve just been so busy with other things I haven’t noticed. I guess I had thrown up a bit earlier, but-“

“Wow, if I hadn’t found you,” Chris shook his head and chuckled.

“You know what, I have a base not too far from here. It’s low in the ground and safe from this bullshit up here. I’ll take you there and get you fixed up. You need it. And I’m not willing to loose the first other human I’ve found,” Chris offered.

“You really managed to make a base?” Jake asked, surprised the idea had never came to him.

“Yeah. I need consistency and having a quote on quote home was the only way of having that. Plus I got like storage, and food, and other shit there,” Chris explained, lifting himself from the floor.

“Come here big guy,” Chris wrapped one of Jake’s arms around his shoulder and heaved him up off the floor.

Jake shook at he stood and trembled as he walked. Every step and every breath was filled with pins and needles. If he was in this situation a few minutes ago, he would’ve just accepted death. Now though, he didn’t wish for it so much anymore.

Now he had hope and it was all packed within this man named Chris. Someone that he could speak to, that he could fight with, and that he could potentially trust.

“Everything will be alright Jake. You can get to my place and then sleep for a decade if you wanna,”

“Yeah, I might just do that,”

**Author's Note:**

> So I binged the Demon Souls play through Chris did with Jakey and I felt like writing this. Love ya and if you haven't watched that series, please do, it's amazing. Alright, night lads xx


End file.
